Un lugar silencioso
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. Era, teóricamente, un lugar silencioso; donde los gritos eran acallados, la voz se volvía inaudible y la voluntad agonizaba debido a la frustración e impotencia. La idea nació de un taller de creación literaria; crear una escena a partir del concepto de una persona en coma. Mención de violación. Mikasa centric.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

La idea nació de un taller eXpress de creación literaria que tomé; crear una escena sobre el concepto de una persona en coma.

Si les gusta el Rivamika, los invito unirse al grupo de "La Hermandad Rivamika" donde se comparte de todo sobre la OTP.

 **AU. Mención de violación. Mikasa centric. Rated T.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Un silencioso lugar**

Era, teóricamente, un lugar silencioso; donde los gritos eran acallados, la voz se volvía inaudible y la voluntad agonizaba debido a la frustración e impotencia.

Sobra mencionar detalles, como la sensación del aire filtrándose por la ventana entre abierta, colándose por debajo de la delgada sábana que cubría parcialmente su cuerpo, helando más su frágil piel. Aquella rutina se había vuelto frecuente, ¿desde cuándo? Poco recordaba del inicio y ya ni siquiera lo intentaba porque carecía de importancia.

El pasar del tiempo se volvió irrelevante para ella después de perder a su escasa familia en ese accidente; más cuando eres incapaz de ejercer algún tipo de control sobre tu propio cuerpo.

Reconoció el chirrido de la puerta siendo abierta y los pasos consecuentes; aunque nunca había visto a las personas que trabajaban en ese hospital, se hacía una idea bastante clara de cómo podrían verse físicamente debido a las vibraciones que emitían a su alrededor.

—Buen día, Mika-chan. ¿Cómo durmió mi principal fuente de ingresos? —Sintió asco de la jocosidad que impregnaba su voz; nunca había odiado tanto el honorifico después de su nombre. Tras unos segundos, lo volvió a escuchar, ahora con nítidas notas de burla—. Bueno, no es como si pudieras quejarte o protestar. —Sintió como ásperos dedos recorrían la piel expuesta de su antebrazo.

Hace tiempo había perdido la voluntad para luchar, fue cuestión de comprender que, sin importar qué tanto deseara desgarrar su garganta gritando, romper sus nudillos moliendo a golpes, o morder hasta arrancar trozos de piel al bastardo ese que decía preservar la vida sobre cualquier cosa; nunca pudo ni siquiera mover un dedo para defenderse.

Y es que Rodd Reiss -según recordaba el nombre del mal nacido ese- había logrado demostrarle la asquerosidad y repugnancia del otro lado de la moneda.

Después escuchó las ruedas del carrito que acompañaba a la enfermera de turno. Sus pasos, a diferencia del hombre, eran ligeros y determinados; seguían con armonía una rutina preestablecida donde revisaba sus signos vitales y cualquier muestra de cambio.

—Doctor Reiss —saludó cortésmente la enfermera mientras hacía su chequeo general. Agradecía en su fuero más interno las atenciones bien intencionadas, sin embargo, quería reclamarle porque era incapaz de protegerla de tan vil persona.

—Petra, es una tarde preciosa, ¿no lo crees?

 _No._ Al menos Mikasa no lo creía así. Sintió las cálidas y suaves manos de la enfermera por breves instantes. En los peores momentos, estos recuerdos le daban fortaleza ante la impotencia. Después de las formalidades obligadas socialmente, la dulce enfermera abandonó la habitación y la mujer postrada en la cama, sabía lo que sucedería a continuación.

Los segundos pasaron, seguidos por minutos, incluso horas cuando la puerta fue nuevamente abierta. Pasos desconocidos, una respiración ruidosa; el andar de aquella persona era descuidado, Mikasa era incapaz de verlo a través de sus ojos, pero sentía cada vibración que recorría el suelo, hasta las patas de su cama, filtrándose por el colchón y estremeciendo su inmóvil cuerpo.

No sería una agradable noche.

Quiso perderse nuevamente en el fondo de su mente; en aquellos recuerdos cálidos que compartió con sus padres cuando era pequeña, en la sonrisa amorosa de su madre y la desbordante vitalidad de su padre. Deseó sustituir las ásperas y las bruscas caricias que recibía, por amables toques cargados de cariño. Anhelaba escuchar la animosa voz de su mejor amigo, y no los roncos gemidos de su perpetrador. Codició ser capaz de despertar, empujar a ese malnacido que se aprovechaba de su incapacidad de defenderse para darse placer; olvidando que ella es también siente. Que también es _humana_.

Definitivamente aquel era un lugar muy silencioso; aprisionada dentro de sí misma, sin control corporal, suprimiendo alaridos de dolor ante desmedidas embestidas, apenas lograban filtrarse a la superficie por medio de lágrimas cargadas de aquello que no puede expresar.

Podían insistir en que estaba dormida, en que no era consciente de su entorno y mucho menos era capaz de sentir, que era un recipiente vacío forzado a mantenerse vivo al estar conectado a un respirador.

Maldición, qué mentira se inventaban para dormir con la conciencia limpia, mientras ella imploraba a un Dios ausente: clemencia y tranquilidad.

O más sencillo; una muerte rápida e ineludible. Para descontinuar con aquellos dolores que desgarraban no sólo su cuerpo, sino la poca alma que residía en el envoltorio roto que se volvió.

.

* * *

.

Como de costumbre, les dejo mis explicaciones; tengo este fic desde el lunes, en realidad la idea nació siendo un fanfic, pero como no puedo entregar la historia así, la volví original, y la regrese a su humilde estado (?)

La idea general era escribir algo basado en el concepto de una persona en coma; qué sentiría, qué pensaría; incluir todo lo que conlleva este estado. Y como me encanta irme a los extremos trágicos, dolorosos y _realistas_ : opte por recurrir a esta premisa que vi en cierta película -habrá un fic a petición a quién adivine la película. ¡Vane no juega!-. Por si mismo, creo que se dan una idea bastante clara del infierno que sufre Mikasa al estar en coma y ser _usada_ de tan vil manera.

Así que reitero lo del principio; ¡no me maten! Pero fue inevitable (?

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!


End file.
